Dark Truths
by ninjaofcolor14
Summary: It's 10 assassins against our 5 ninja. With no other choice than to split up to find a way out, Kai and Cole find themselves in serious trouble, with no where to go. Will the other be able to help them? Story is (most likely) better than the summary XD rated K for mild violence Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"(strongKai POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on stay with me Cole!" I shouted as I violently shook Cole's shoulders. He was slipping away. There was no way I was going to let that happen. His stomach was bleeding badly. I looked around the room for something to stop the blood flow. I couldn't find anything but the shirt on my back. Without delay, I pulled my red shirt off, and wrapped it around Cole's bloody abdomen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""K-Kai..." Cole coughed out weakly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is it?" I didn't receive an answer. I put a finger under his nostril. I didn't feel a breathe./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole?" I sighed in relief as his chest slowly moved up and down. "Everything will be okay"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong4 hours earlier/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(No POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We have to split up!" Lloyd shouted as him, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane ran at full speed down the hall. It wouldn't be long until the assassins caught up to them. "It will be harder for them to catch us that way."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole and I will look for an exit up top." Kai said as he stopped beside the stairs. The others nodded./p  
p style="text-align: left;""We will look around this area."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No!" Zane whispered. "There is one floor left. I will take that one by myself."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Zane, you can't go by yourself!" Jay insisted, grabbing Zane's wrist. With great strength, he pulled his arm away from Jay's grasp and dashed up the steps. Jay sighed, knowing there was no talking him out of his decision. "Be careful up there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You too." Cole replied before him and Kai quickly made their way to the top floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Cole's POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As quick as I possibly could, I ran up until we got to the 7th floor. I looked side to side to make sure that it was safe to go. There was no sign of danger to be seen. There were many rooms in the area, but only one had the exit map, and a door key. This was like a horror movie. We were locked in from the outside with some of the deadliest assassins in town. Getting the map and key was our only way out, and with 5 men down, there was no way we could fight them off./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You check that room, and I'll check this one." I suggested, pointing to side by side doors in front of us. Kai nodded, then went to his appointed room. I did the same. I slowly turned the knob and poked my head inside the small room. It was dark. I stepped inside, being sure to keep my foot in the door, and searched the walls for a light switch. I just couldn't find one anywhere. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I knew there was one there though. There had to be, or the bulb lights wouldn't be here! I sighed, and pulled my foot from the door. I scowled as I watched the only light I had was closed out./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Kai POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I stepped inside the room, I instantly turned on a nearby lamp that was sitting on a wooden table. I could now easily see the small room I was in. I saw a small drawer at the table and opened it. I searched it with my hands, pushing objects to sides, and flipping things over. There was no map or key. I sighed, and walked around the room, checking book shelves, and other tables. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Next room." I whispered to myself as I turned the door handle./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kai!" Cole's cry echoed off the walls. He sounded like he was in pain. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm coming!" I shouted back as I raced out and into the room where Cole screamed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello?" I whispered as I felt around for a light switch. I couldn't see a thing, and that scared me. "Cole, please answer me!" The only thing I heard were painful groans coming from the floor in front of me. I gasped as I remembered seeing a small flashlight in the drawer from the other room. I turned around and grabbed the knob. I twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. I jiggled it, hoping that it was nothing but jammed, but it was nothing but locked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kai! H-here!" Cole shouted weakly as he rolled something my way. I gained hope. Feeling the floor, I picked up a cylinder object and felt the sides. With excitement, I pressed down on a button. light flashed from my hands. "A flashlight!" I exclaimed. My happiness faded as I shined the light in Cole's direction. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"CHAPTER 2/p

(KAI POV)  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole!" I shout in horror as I rush to his side. his shirt is drenched in blood as well as one or two puddles on the tile floor. "Cole, what happened?" He could only reply with a painful groan. I scooped him up without a problem, and rested him on the wall. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""K-Kai..." Cole coughed out. "He was here..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who? Who was here?" I asked in a panicked manner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""T-The leader." It was obvious now. He was referring to the leader of the assassins who were after us. Cole weakly pointed to a nearby shattered window. He must have made a dash for it when he heard the door open. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"With caution, I lifted Cole's shirt to reveal a nasty slash down the center of his abdomen. He groaned as I lifted his shirt. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""It h-hurts!" He shouted weakly. I couldn't help but feel bad for all of this. After all, he saved my life a few days ago, yet I can't find any way to save his. "Can you find a way to open that door?" He asked, pointing to the exit door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can try." I said as I stood up and walked back to the locked door. Once again, I grabbed the handle and jiggled it. "Open! Damn it!" I shouted in frustration. It wouldn't budge. As I looked at Cole, I quickly realized that he was sliding down the wall that I put him up against. I got up and rushed back to his side./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Here let me help you up." I grabbed him by his arms and carefully brought him back up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Were you able to..." he coughed, spitting out some blood as he did. "Were you able to open the door?" I shook my head as sat next to him. "So you're just going to give up?" I sighed, not know exactly what to say. "You have to get us out of here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at Cole. He was right. If I don't get him out of here he could die. I stood up and walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle and ran my body into the wooden door. Nothing. "It's not working." I whispered to myself. I took a deep breathe, and did it again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bam! Not even a splinter. I grabbed my arm in pain. "Oww! I think I may have hit a little too hard!" I shouted, making Cole chuckle. I crack a smile at making Cole laugh at a time like this. There was only one thing to do now. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""GET US OUT!" I shouted as I pounded on the door. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US!"/p


	3. Chapter 3

(Kai POV)

I slid down the wooden door. Nothing was working. We were trapped, and in Cole's condition, this situation could be fatal. Cole looked over at me with sorry eyes. I couldn't bare to look at them. I covered my face with my hands and sat at the foot of the door. "Kai? Are you okay?"

I looked up at his face. He seemed to have lost most of the color in his face, and it looked like he would fall "asleep" at any given moment. "I should ask the same thing to you." I stood up and walked back to him. He was breathing slowly, and every now and then was having to gasp to get enough air in. I didn't think he was going to make it. What if nobody came? We could be here forever, and I'd never get to see Nya again.

After a couple minutes, Cole finally closed his eyes. "No! Come on buddy don't die on me now!" I shouted as I shook his leg. He gave a big cough before looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dude! Chill out, I'm not dead yet!" I sighed in relief as he cracked a smile. "It's been a long day, I'm really tired." He said before shutting his eyes again. I tapped on his shoulder and grinned.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep right now..." I suggested.

"Why not?"

"Just...please try to stay awake." I said before standing up again. I paced the floor trying to think of what to do. Every twenty minutes or so, I'd have to flick Cole's arm to wake him up. The situation was dire. I just couldn't think of a solution. Just when I was about to give up, there was a small noise at the door. I froze in place as the door slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said. I gasped and ran over to the door.

"ZANE!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

"Um, Kai? How long were you in here? And where is Cole?"

I pointed to Cole who had fallen asleep once again. "That doesn't matter right now. Cole is hurt very badly, we have to get him out of here." Zane's eyes widened at the sight of Cole propped up on the wall.

"He...he's alive right Kai?" He said gravely as he walked over to him. I bent down to him and flicked his nose. He immediately covered it with one hand and pushed my face away with the other.

"Wow am I really that injured?" He asked, removing his hand from his nose.

"What are you talking about?"

"I swear I can see Zane at the door."

I chuckled and grabbed Zane's wrist. "You did. We are going to get you out of here."

With Cole on Zane's back, we moved out and made our way down the hall. Checking one or two rooms as we went by them. "That's that!" I shouted from room 30. "Let's just hope that the others found the key." Zane nodded in agreement.

We made our way down the stairs to the first floor. If those assassins were scattered around the building, we should be safer now than we were before. With quiet feet, we walked to the front door, and gave it a little tug to see if it was still locked. It didn't move an inch. "Damn it!" I shouted. We were out of that dreaded room, but we were still cut off from any nearby hospital. I tapped on Cole's arm and he groaned. "How are you doing?" I asked with a small smile.

"I don't think I'll make it out of here alive..."


	4. Chapter 4

(KAI POV)

I sighed. Why was this happening to us? Cole looked sick. His face was pale, and he was burning up. His breathing had slowed down also. "Zane, he will die very soon if we don't get him some medical attention." I said feeling Cole's forehead. Zane nodded as he walked over to a large table. He carefully took him off of his back, and rested him on the table.

As I was beginning to lift up his shirt, Cole grabbed my arm. "There's no use!" He coughed violently, spitting up blood in the process. "You have to get the others out of here!" He pushed me away. I growled.

"They can handle themselves, and you can't. We aren't going anywhere." I said as I went to lift his shirt again. He sighed, and let me do what was needed. He was still bleeding badly. To be honest, I was surprised that he was still alive. "Zane..." I whispered for Cole's sake. "It's not looking so good."

"What should we do?"

"You are the ninjroid, how about you tell me what we should do." I snapped.

"Well, before we do anything, we need to stop the blood flow." I stared at Cole blankly. He was already in horrible pain, and now I'd have to push down on him. I looked at Zane and squinted my eyes.

"I can't bring myself to do that, Zane." He glanced at me before stepping up and putting his hands on Cole's abdomen. He was barely doing anything, yet every touch seemed to bring our brother pain.

"This will hurt a little bit." Zane said, getting ready to push down. Cole's eyes widened.

"Exactly how much will it hurt?"

"Just...be prepared." Zane replied, then gave a good push and held it. Cole groaned and griped.

"If this is what you call a little bit, then I don't want to know what a lot feels like!" He shouted, trying his best to hold in shouts of agony.

"Kai, do you have something to wrap?" Zane asked, holding his hand out. I looked around frantically, checking the table's drawers. I couldn't find anything. With no other choice, I slipped off my red shirt and put it in Zane's hand.

"That's all I've got at the moment..." Zane took the shirt and wrapped it around Cole's body, knotting it tightly so it was still giving the cut some pressure. Cole's painful groans ring in my ear. I wish there was a way to help his pain, and relieve him, but I had nothing.

"Maybe we should go find the others?" Zane suggested. I glanced between Cole and Zane. I'll carry him don't worry." He said as if he read my mind. I nodded then helped Cole climb onto Zane's back.

Still trying to be quiet, we made our way up the steps again, and stopped at the second floor. This floor certainly had more rooms than the seventh floor. It would be tricky to look for everyone. Especially when they could have split into different floors again.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked. Zane was speechless. "Should we go back downstairs, and wait?"

"I suppose it would be safer than to walk around the building." He replied. "I'm sure the others will come downstairs once they are done searching." I nodded in agreement.

As we turned to go back, right before our eyes, was one of the very assassins that were after us.


	5. Chapter 5

(ZANE POV)

The sudden shock of the assassin before me, almost caused me to drop Cole from my back. Without any warning, the man threw a blow to my stomach, causing Cole to slide from my back. The assassin threw another blow, but failed as I quickly grabbed his wrist. Using his other hand, he took a knife from his pocket, which was easily seen. "Zane!" Kai shouted before grabbing the assassin's arm. While Kai was distracting him, I served him a hard punch to his face. He was out cold. "Not so tough!" Kai laughed.

With all of the action going on, none of us seemed to notice Cole, who was gasping for his life. It was obvious that he couldn't breathe properly. "Oh no..." I gasped at the realization that I was the one who dropped him. I bent down on one knee next to him, and picked him up carefully. He was still gasping for air, and seemed to be on the verge of death. "No...no please don't." I whispered to him, as he slowly stopped his gasping.

"Cole, come on buddy, stay with us!" Kai shouted in a frustrated tone.

"You...might just- have to go on without me." Cole coughed up some blood. "Tell everyone...that they've been the best brothers I could ever have..."

I shook my head. "You can tell them that yourself." I said before lifting his limp body on my back. He was still gasping viciously.

"Zane, put him down!" Kai shouted, and I quickly rested him back on the floor. Before any of us could say anything, Cole closed his eyes, and soon, his breathing subsided.

(KAI POV)

My heart was thumping through my chest as Cole's breathing stopped. "Cole! This is not the time for sleeping!" I shouted. Yet deep down, something in me knew that he wasn't at all sleeping. "Come on Cole, don't pull that joke on me again..." A tear fell from my eye as I watched Zane bend down and rest is ear on Cole's chest. I held my breath in hopes that he would be able to hear the slightest heart beat.

Finally, Zane lifted his head and looked at me. He stayed quiet for about a minute or so before sighing. "Not even the slightest of beats."

Tears of sadness begun to push on my eyeballs at the painful news. "No..." I whispered before burying my face in my hands. I began to sob. My tears stung my eyes before they fell. Before I knew it, my face was drenched in tears, and was as red as my shirt, which was still tied down to Cole's body. "No, no, no..." I cried. Zane scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He was attempting to comfort me, but only Cole's life could comfort me at this point.

"Kai..."

"W-what?" I said in a shaky tone

"We must look for the others. They may be in trouble."

I wiped my eyes, and looked at Cole's pale face. I really didn't care about the others, but Zane was right. They could be in trouble. Could be hurt, or trapped like Cole and I was. They could be waiting for us to find them. I nodded and took a deep breath. "W-what about Cole?"

"There is nothing we can do..." Zane replied painfully. I nodded again, and then stood up.

"Come on. let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not writing or replying. I was grounded for a while. I'm back now and I'll try to write more frequently. I did see one comment that seemed surprised about Cole's death. Please don't be offended by it, I just do these plot twists and stuff to make the story more interesting so please don't get mad at me or anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I couldn't help looking back at Cole's lifeless body as we began to walk back downstairs. Memories of our earth ninja began to flash in my head as another tear ran down my face. It was just too hard to accept that he was actually gone and he wasn't going to come back. I followed Zane shamefully down the stairs back to the first floor, wondering how the others would react to Cole's death.

"I can't do this anymore Zane." I said angrily. I clenched my fists and stood still. Zane looked back at me.

"I know, but we have to keep trying to- "

"No!" I cut him off. "I'll kill the assassins that took our friend!" fire burned in my eyes. My sadness and sorrow, in an instant, turned into anger and rage. I wanted revenge.

"Kai, no!" Zane shouted. "That's not who we are! I'm just as upset as you are, but it's not right to kill someone. Even if our friend was killed first."

I closed my eyes in attempt to keep sudden tears from covering my face again. No matter how hard I tried, it was as if that rip in my chest would never go away. Anger couldn't take it away, escaping here couldn't take it away, even crying my heart out couldn't help me at this point. It was hurting me. The feeling, in a way, made we want to just rip my heart from my chest. I didn't want that pain in me anymore, but I couldn't help it. I simply sat myself on the step, covered my face in my arms and sobbed.

(Zane's POV)

Watching Kai suffer, pained me inside. He was being surrounded by darkness, a wound that may never get healed. I slowly walked back up to him and sat beside him on the step.

"Hey, it's alright." I embraced him tightly as he cried. "We'll get through this together. One step at a time."

"No...no, I don't think I can do this anymore!" Kai groaned. I couldn't process how to answer that. The most I could think of was to keep comforting him and let him be.

(Jay's POV)

My back ached. We had been searching for that Goddamn key all day! We had probably got through about 97 rooms already and found nothing. I was getting seriously aggravated yet, I was happy that we hadn't been found by an assassin yet after going through nearly more than half of the building.

"How many more rooms to look in?" I asked lloyd who was sitting beside me on the wall of room 39.

"Well, I really don't know anymore." He sighed. "I expected for everyone to meet up since floor 4 so we would have searched the building equally, but I haven't seen them since we split up."

"Do you think we should go look for them?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes. He nodded before standing up. I yawned before standing also.

"Okay come on, they shouldn't be that far." Lloyd said as he started to the the stairs. I slowly followed.

(Zane's POV)

I could hear footsteps as I was wrapped in an embrace with Kai. I pulled out my shurikens of ice expecting for another assassin to be making his way to the sound of Kai sniffing and crying.

"Kai, SH!" I whispered as I stood up. The sound was getting closer now. I raised my arms, ready to throw. It wasn't long before the victim was before me and I throw both shurikens at full force. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped in horror as I realized that the assassins, weren't at all assassins.

* * *

**How was that so far guys? tell me what you think! I'll see you guys next time. (DUN DUN DAAAAA)**


End file.
